Viva la vida! Viva la casta!
by Luo
Summary: Ils sont comme quatre éléments d'une même symphonie, destinés à voguer ensemble sur les flots, jusque là où leurs rêves reposent. Tandis que le Feu détruit ce que l'Eau ne peut atteindre, sous le regard bienveillant de la Terre, l'Air les accompagne de sa musique. Et, au bout du voyage, peut-être trouveront-ils enfin, cet endroit tant cherché où ils ont laissé leur espoir.
1. Grafton Calling — Le nom du vent

Comme souvent, j'ai pas mal de choses à dire en introduction. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas.  
La première chose sera de vous prévenir que la partie qui suit est explicative certes, mais ! Elle n'est pas du tout essentielle à la lecture : elle explique le pourquoi du comment de ce texte, et révèle donc quelques petites choses (même si elles peuvent sembler évidente).

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai préciser que ce texte est une collaboration entre Yaki et moi, qui travaillons déjà ensemble sur deux autres projets. Ce qui fait que notre total de quatre mains, a tout à fait l'habitude de s'accorder les unes aux autres. Ce qui m'amène au premier point important.

Chaque chapitre est composé de quatre mouvements. Chaque mouvement représente un narrateur bien précis. Et, par défi, chacune de nous s'occupe de deux mouvements. En fait, le défi comprend aussi d'autres closes, bien définies que je vais expliquer un peu plus bas.

Tout a commencé à cause de mon soudain intérêt pour One Piece, parce que j'ai rattrapé mon retard. Et forcément, en lisant les fics, le thème récurrent de l'OC, doté d'un fruit du démon intégrant un équipage revient. Encore et encore. Peu à peu, ça m'a donné envie d'en faire un, et j'ai peut-être un peu harceler Yaki avec cette idée. Du coup, nous voilà avec quatre OCs en narrateurs.

Quand aux règles que je mentionnais plus haut, cela semble être une chose de mise pour ce que je publie pour One Piece. Cette fois-ci, cela touche quelque chose que je déteste faire dans une narration non épistolaire. Je m'attaque à la première personne du singulier. Dans le cadre d'une fiction à chapitres. Et c'est la toute première fois que je le fais depuis... un certain nombre d'années. Cela vaut pareil pour Yaki. La seconde règle réside dans le fait, qu'au moins un des narrateurs possède un fruit du démon, pour coller à cette image d'OC intégrant un équipage, avec un fruit du démon.

Bref, voilà donc en gros, l'idée de départ « Construire quelque chose à partir des gros clichés — qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, bien ou mal utilisés — du fandom ».

Il y a une autre chose que je tiens à préciser. Les mouvements sont courts. Je veux dire par là, au minimum 1000 mots, et pas plus de 5000 mots. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes habituées à écrire beaucoup plus que cela. Et que ça fait parti du défi.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Personne ne nous appartient. Sauf Lag.

* * *

**Notes**  
**Luo :** Du coup, j'ai déjà dis énormément de choses plus haut. Je veux juste ajouter que je prends toujours un énorme plaisir d'écrire sur One Piece. Parce que j'adore les pirates et les bateaux. Parce que j'ai l'occasion d'expérimenter de nouvelles manières d'écrire et donc, de m'améliorer. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Yaki :** Sous la pression d'une Luo récemment tombée folle amoureuse de One Piece, me voilà victime de son nouveau coup de folie, auquel notre amour inconditionnel pour un certain groupe s'est greffé. L'alchimie entre ces deux éléments a donné naissance à Viva. Bref, s'il y a des gens qui trouvent les références (plus obvious qu'elles ne pourraient paraître), je l'applaudis. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

* * *

**GRAFTON CALLING**

**1er mouvement : Le nom du vent**

* * *

Les autres s'étaient déjà accoudés au bastingage, les yeux rivés vers un avenir proche. Alors que les perçants cris de leur capitaine perturbaient l'équilibre de l'aérienne symphonie de ce vent : celui qui nous poussait — peu à peu, aussi lentement qu'une valse à trois temps — vers l'île encore sur la bordure du lointain horizon ; comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Et, alors que le Vogue Merry sifflait à travers les vagues agitées, déjà, par un automatisme acquis au fil de ma vie, je me saisissais de ma précieuse Bianca pour entamer une joyeuse gavotte, ne faisait que retranscrire les notes qui flottaient déjà là, dansant autour d'eux en un rythme endiablé.

Ce furent accompagnés du chant des mouettes au dessus de nos têtes, ainsi que des exclamations enjoués de l'adolescent au chapeau de paille que nous accostâmes finalement dans une petite crique, un peu à l'écart de la grande ville que nous avions pu apercevoir plus tôt. Précaution de pirates avait précisé la navigatrice alors que je leur posais la question, non sans curiosité.

« On ne sait jamais si un avant-poste de la marine se trouve là », avait-elle ensuite précisé, haussant les épaules. Je n'avais rien eu à ajouter pendant je rangeais ma Douce dans mon baluchon, fourrant son Beau dans l'étui qui était sien, solidement accroché à ma taille par une ceinture.

« Pars avant nous Lag, comme ça on ne risque pas de te prendre pour un pirate, me conseilla la rouquine tandis que les autres se rassemblaient autour de moi, pour les adieux, Et n'oublie pas que tu me dois un sac.  
— Ta musique me manquera ! ajouta le jeune reine en remuant une de ses pattes.  
— Je continuerai de te raconter les histoires du Grand Capitaine Usopp la prochaine fois ! fit le garçon mat au long nez.  
— Miss Lag, ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir à bord ! J'espère avoir l'honneur de cuisiner à nouveau pour toi un jour, princesse. Excuse le comportement de mes ingrats compagnons je te prie, ils ne savent pas s'adresser correctement à une lady », commenta finalement le cuisinier, le regard pétillant d'étoiles.

Je m'inclinai face aux chaleureuses remarques, gloussant légèrement du compliment de l'élancé blond tandis que mon regard glissait sur les deux autres membres, en retrait, toujours enveloppés de ce calme silence qui les caractérisait. Une nouvelle fois, je les remerciai, m'excusant au passage d'avoir du les détourner de leur objectif initial.

« Je vous serai éternellement redevable pour ça, soufflai-je doucement tandis que le capitaine s'approchait, entourant ma taille de son bras.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, son sourire était aussi rayonnant qu'une ode à la joie, les commissures de ses lèvres semblant presque chatouiller ses oreilles, Tu as joué pour nous, c'est déjà bien ! C'était amusant ! La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu n'auras qu'à rejouer. Vis plein d'aventures d'ici là ! »

L'instant d'après, j'expérimentais le vol, grâce aux étranges membres élastiques du garçon au chapeau de paille, qui sauvagement, me propulsa par dessus bord, tel un soudain mais funky slap de guitare basse. Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux m'accompagnait alors que je me réceptionnais dans un nuage de poussière sur une place de sable fin, délicieusement bercée par l'aria de l'océan léchant ses bordures.

Jetant un dernier regard au Vogue Merry et cet étrange équipage, qui avait partagé quelques heures à peine de ma vie, sifflotant doucement, je rejoignais le chemin de terre battue au bout de la place. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci me mènerait à la grande ville où, je pourrais sans aucun doute trouver du travail et ainsi, récupérer de quoi acheter quelques affaires pour remplacer celles que j'avais perdues durant le naufrage.

Serrant sur mon épaule le sac en toile que m'avait confié la rousse, je m'engageai donc avec mon habituel entrain dans une prairie aux herbes bien plus hautes que moi, le rythme de mes pas calqué sur celui du rapide rondo dans lequel était plongé l'endroit. Ici et là, résonnaient les glapissements des renards chassant des lièvres trop malins, qui les perdaient sans peine. Quelques corneilles assistaient à la scène, narguant les prédateurs de leur notes flûtées tandis que, bien plus bas, le bourdonnement baryton des fourmis en pleine activité donnait un tempo solide à la chanson.

Comme souvent, la nature environnante nourrissait ma fertile inspiration de ces magnifiques sons qu'elle acceptait de laisser goûter, à condition de prendre le temps d'écouter ses délicieuses paroles. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ma Bianca retrouvât mes bras, accompagnée de son droit cavalier, afin d'agrémenter l'après-midi d'une touche de musique en hommage à ce spectacle champêtre dont j'avais l'immense honneur d'être témoin. Je dus cependant abandonner ma danse pour rejoindre rapidement la grande ville. Si je voulais avoir un travail le soir-même, il était clair que je ne pouvais me permettre de folâtrer oisivement dans les champs de verdure. Peu importait le désir que j'en avais.

Mu par une volonté sans faille, j'atteignis donc la ville à la vitesse du son, les clameurs tambourinantes qui s'en échappaient me guidant, m'attirant à elle comme un aimant. Il y avait dans l'air une excitation, une attente tellement intense que des papillons venaient éclore dans mes entrailles, m'emplissant d'une sensation de légèreté des plus agréables. Ici et là, enfants comme adultes s'activaient à accrocher guirlandes de lampions colorés, installer de petites estrades en bois à chaque fois de rue. Des stands poussaient comme des champignons le long des avenues encombrées de chariots. Une atmosphère festive baignait allègrement les lieux de sa bénédiction, répandant partout bonne humeur et convivialité.

Déjà, je me trouvais à fredonner joyeusement l'hymne que ces lieux m'inspiraient, tandis que je descendais interminablement les innombrables escaliers vers le port, suivant les conseils de bons citoyens. Leur chaleureux accueil envers l'allogène que j'étais, en disait long sur la paix berçant l'endroit. Mon séjour ici, quelque fut sa longueur, ne pourrait être qu'agréable et vivifiant. D'autant plus que la prospérité apportait toujours aux contrées, une ribambelle d'occasions pour les gens comme moi, de faire leurs preuves.

Et pour cela, je ne connaissais rien de mieux que les tavernes portuaires où les marins avaient habitude de faire escale avant de reprendre la mer.


	2. Grafton Calling — Qui ravive le foyer

Bon alors, nous avons quelque chose comme, deux ou trois semaines de retard. Désolées pour ça !  
Donc, comme nous l'avions indiqué, nouveau mouvement, donc nouveau narrateur. Ce qui nous mène plus bas.

* * *

**Warnings :** Notre narrateur du jour justifie à lui seul le rating élevé de la fic, avec son langage hyper cru et particulièrement illustré. Il y a de la violence, des morts, etc...  
**Disclaimer :** Pour le chapitre, tout le monde nous appartient. L'univers appartient à Oda.

* * *

**Notes**  
**Luo :** Ce mouvement est... extrêmement décalé par rapport au précédent. Vous le constaterez dès la première phrase. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce mouvement autant que le premier.

**Yaki :** Nouveau mouvement, nouveau narrateur... Et par conséquent, nouveau point de vue. Totalement nouveau. Have fun, guys !

* * *

**GRAFTON CALLING**

**1er mouvement : Le nom du vent**

* * *

Les foutus cons ! Je leur avais bien rabâché de surtout ne pas se rapprocher du Captain pendant la bataille ! Faut croire que leur cerveau a pas aussi bien imprimé que ce que je pensais. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? C'est toujours la même rengaine de toute manière. T'as beau leur rabâcher encore, encore et encore, y'en a pas un qui ait assez de jugeote pour se le carrer correctement dans le crâne. Une claque ou deux, et ils seront de nouveau sur pieds. On l'a tous fait cette erreur la première fois. Parce que dans la bataille, on fait vraiment pas gaffe à ce qui se passe autour.

J'entends déjà les cris de Mucho putain de Gracias qui me bastonne pour que je cours à leur secours. Ta gueule et regarde tes ennemis connard ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire. J'ai déjà perdu trop de gars d'une manière aussi débile de celle-là alors, bien sûr que je vais aller aider ces imbéciles ! Ce sont mes oisillons, j'en suis responsable. Je vais pas les laisser crever comme ça, parce qu'ils auront été trop cons pour m'écouter. Au moins, ça leur fera une leçon. Qu'ils risquent pas de zapper cette fois !

Et toi là, avec ta broche émoussée, prends toi donc mon poing dans le groin salaud ! T'as vraiment cru que je me ferai transpercer comme si de rien n'était ? Je suis pas un faible moi. Et puis tiens, en cadeau, une dague dans le ventre, je vais réarranger tes entrailles. Tu chieras beaucoup mieux après ça. Mes protégés ne sont qu'à quelques pas, immobiles, le regard dans le vague, une expression rêveuse sur leur face. Par chance, le Captain s'est chargé d'éloigner les ennemis potentiels. Rien de mieux que des jets de carreaux dans le fion. Il rabaisse son arbalète de poing, me fait un signe de tête lorsque j'arrive, s'éloigne finalement. Je sais qu'il va s'en occuper d'un autre coin de ce putain de galon. Il a confiance en moi pour m'occuper du reste sur ce pont.

« BANDE DE LARVES ! VOUS COMPTEZ RÊVASSER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ? »

Ah bien ! Les voilà qui se secouent les puces. Et un coup de pied au cul suffit à réveiller les derniers. Les voilà qui s'agitent maintenant. Bah ouais les gars, c'est ça la vie, quand on est pas fichu de lui coller au train, elle continue son bonhomme de chemin quand même et vous laisser crever derrière. La salope. Mais les salopes moi, je les aime. Je me les tape comme elles viennent. En plus, pour le coup, c'est carrément de leur faute. Je leur passerai un savon tout à l'heure. En attendant, y'a des ruffiauds qui n'attendent que nous.

« Laurens et Perroquet je vous veux collés à la trappe prêt du grand mât. C'est par là que Captain est parti. Je me contrefous de comment vous vous y prenez, je ne veux pas un ennemi qui la passe. »

J'attrape à la volée Sveg qui passe par là, hâche levée encore dégoûlinante des restes d'un pauvre type.

« Sveg, emmène avec toi Noah, Maureen et Mallory. Tu connais ton boulot. Apprends-le leur.

— Compris Chef ! »

Le géant éclate de rire tandis que les marmots se pressent autour de lui, la peur accrochée à leurs talons. Ces trois là, c'est encore une tripotée de petits bleus, des bébés à peine embarqués qui y connaissent rien à la vie. Parce qu'ils ont toujours vécu avec papa-maman, à se faire bichonner et torcher le cul, avant de fuguer. Sveg est un dur lui, un vestige de l'équipage du Vieux Nemo. Il sait ce qu'il faut faire. Il veillera sur les petits chiots. Au moins sur ceux qui le méritent.

Je ne suis peut-être pas leur capitaine, mais sur le champ de bataille, ces grands gaillards m'écoutent autant qu'ils l'écoutent lui. Parce que c'est mon boulot de coordonner tout ça. Et même Mucho putain de Gracias n'y trouve rien à redire. Parce que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. Parce que j'en chie depuis que je suis gamin, que j'en chierai jusqu'à ce que je crève.

Ne reste plus que Jenin, avec sa gueule ravagée de tâches de rousseur, et de suie. De tout le Pack, c'est le plus jeune. Il est comme Captain. Un gamin de la mer qui en a déjà trop vu du haut de ses douze piges. Tellement vu que la vie lui a pris un oeil. J'étais là quand la fourchette du saligaud s'est planté dedans. En réponse, il lui refait le portrait à coups de couteau. Le mioche, c'est un coriace. Une véritable bête sauvage qui en a plein dans les tripes. Un vainqueur. Un survivant. C'est pour ça que je le prends toujours avec moi. Ce serait con qu'il meure trop vite. Je suis pas un croyant, mais je préfère pas tenter le diable. On sait jamais avec lui. Un danger public comme ça, ça se surveille tout le temps.

Lui et moi, on se comprend. On est de la même graine.

À nous la proue où le capitaine ennemi nous nargue, entouré d'une bande de péquenauds, près à verser leur sang pour lui. J'ai aucun respect pour une taffiole qui est pas fichue de se défendre lui même, ou de se bagarrer avec ses hommes. Je lui crache même dessus. Mais ça, ça attendra un peu.

Les miens de d'hommes se sont placés autour, à bonne distance, attendant sagement mes ordres. Ce sont de bons gars, ils savent que j'aime me réserver les meneurs. Du coup, ils sont là, une meute de chacal qui guette le moindre de mes mots, de mes gestes pour leur sauter dessus. Je sais qu'ils n'attendant que ça. Mais ils sont bien élevés, ils bougeront pas tant que je le leur dirai pas.

« Ramène ta face. Bats-toi en duel contre moi.

— Les sous-fifres ne m'intéressent pas. »

Oh le con ! Quel gros connard ! Parce que tu crois que je vois pas qu'avec tes jambes tremblotantes, t'es sur le point de pisser dans ton froc. Et c'est _ça _qui commande cette bicoque ? Je plains tes compagnons. Un lâche comme toi ne mérite pas d'être capitaine. Et en plus il se permet de m'insulter le gros lard. Je t'en foutrai des sous-fifres moi. Gros porc, j'ai plus d'hommes à ma charge que tu n'en auras jamais. Et j'ai besoin d'aucun d'eux pour me protéger. T'es vraiment pire qu'une fillette. De toute façon, t'es mort. T'es déjà à moitié crevé de trouille, que j'aurai quasiment rien à faire pour t'achever. Je me rabaisserai même pas à ça tiens. Va te faire foutre.

« Marmot, il est pour toi. Vous les couillons, vous avez deux secondes pour sauter par dessus bord si vous tenez à vos miches. »

Le gamin a compris. D'un même geste, le Pack se recule. Y'a pas un d'entre nous qui veut clamser avec ces imbéciles lorsqu'il balancera son paquet. Un sourire étire ses traits alors qu'il le déboucle amoureusement, la lance. Un. Le groupe d'apeurés reste planté là. Deux. Ils ne comprennent pas. Et les voilà qu'ils rigolent à s'en exploser le gosier. Ils se foutent de ma gueule. Tant pis pour eux. Je croise les bras, sourire aux lèvres tandis que derrière moi, mes fidèles compagnons se préparent au choc.

Trois.

Un feux d'artifice rosé de sang, de tripes, de chairs et de membres s'abat sur la proue et dans la mer. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte le petiot. Double charge de poudre cette fois et un énorme trou dans la proue. Le boulot est si bien fait, qu'il ne reste rien de vraiment reconnaissable. Dommage. Moins de butin à récupérer. Jenin sourit comme une vache. C'est sa manière de prendre sa revanche sur cette foutue vie qui lui bouffe son enfance. Douze ans et déjà aussi timbré que les plus vieux. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il vivra. S'il se fait pas gober par la folie.

« Chef ! Mission accomplie, tout le pont est nettoyé. »

Noah est essoufflé, les joues rouges, les membres encore tremblants. Je vois bien qu'il est sur le point de s'effondrer. Après tout, c'est son grand dépucelage. Sa première bataille.

« Sveg demande ce qu'il faut faire des prisonniers. »

Tu mens gamin. Sveg n'a jamais demandé ça. Sveg me connaît. Sveg est juste trop gentil avec les marmots. T'es juste trop apeuré pour assumer le fait que, ce soit toi qui demande ça. Du coup, tu fais genre c'est Sveg. T'es jeune. Pour cette fois, je laisserai ça passer. Ce sera la dernière fois.

« Captain a dit, ''Pas de prisonnier''. Dis à Sveg de mieux se curer ses putains d'oreilles. »

Pas la peine d'écarquiller les yeux comme ça gamin. Et ferme la bouche au passage. T'as cru qu'on était des enfants de choeur ou quoi ? On est des pirates bordel de merde. Si Captain dit qu'il veut pas de prisonniers. On lui en donne pas. C'est tout. Faut pas chercher plus loin.

« Je viens de te donner un ordre marmot. Je m'en fous de ce que vous en faîtes. Balancez-les à la mer. Tuez-les. Rien à foutre. Mais si y'en a un seul quand je débarque, je l'égorge et vous avec. »

Il lui en faut pas plus pour se barrer la queue entre les jambes, avec cependant un air soulagé. Il est trop sensible. Je lui donne pas trois mois pour crever. Les mecs trop gentils, dans mon Pack, ça fait pas long feu. Dommage, c'est pas un mauvais bougre, ni vilain combattant, mais c'est clair qu'il est pas fait pour ça. Je demanderai au Captain qu'il le jarte. Il a encore toute sa vie devant lui. Pas la peine qu'il la gâche avec nous.


End file.
